


red undies

by dare121



Series: Kalex Appreciation Week 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Belated Kalex Week 2018, Day 2: Red Kryptonite, F/F, Kalex Week, kalex week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: “Come on, Alex, just look at it,” Kara whined, half-sprawling on Alex’s work desk at the lab. “Winn doesn't believe me.”“Because it doesn't look like a onesie!” he called out in annoyance. “It’s almost the exact same design as Superman’s suit!”“And you copied his crude understanding of Kryptonian warrior garb!” Kara replied, turning the tablet towards him and tapping on the crotch area of the rough sketch he’d made of an upgraded uniform for her.“I'm not drawing red undies on your suit,” he countered, crossing his arms over his chest.---or, that time Winn was just trying to have a good day and then Cadmus had to come along and make things awkward for him





	red undies

**Author's Note:**

> wow October 15th sure looks like November hahaha

“Come on, Alex, just look at it,” Kara whined, half-sprawling on Alex’s work desk at the lab. “Winn doesn't believe me.” She waved around with a tablet while Alex steadfastly tried to ignore her.

Winn rolled his eyes.

“Because it _doesn't_ look like a onesie!” he called out in annoyance, watching the vein at Alex’s temple throb. “It’s almost the exact same design as Superman’s suit!”

He kept his distance, well-aware that Alex could explode on them at any moment. Kara could withstand the blast just fine, but he might not be so lucky. She had that look in her eyes, the one that told him she hadn't slept well and had relied on coffee to get her out of the apartment. Even though he’d only been working for the DEO for a few months at this point, he’d learned quickly not to poke _that_ particular bear.

“And you copied his crude understanding of Kryptonian warrior garb!” Kara replied, turning the tablet towards him and tapping on the crotch area of the rough sketch he’d made of an upgraded uniform for her. “There needs to be some sort of red color there or else you might just as well be walking around in pajamas!”

“I'm not drawing red undies on your suit,” he countered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“They're not undies--!”

“And besides, Astra didn't have anything red on her crotch--”

“She was a member of the House of In-Ze, and besides--”

Winn saw the moment Alex had enough of their squabbling before she even started rubbing her temples. When she did, she put down her pencil, which was always a bad sign.

“Do you guys mind?” she stated more than asked, her eyes glaring daggers alternately at Winn and Kara. “I'm trying to work on something here.” Ever since Kara and Mon-El had been kidnapped by Cadmus, she’d been working harder than ever on a way to stop kryptonite and lead from affecting them as much as it did. Maybe that was why she hadn't slept.

Sometimes, Winn wanted to give Alex a hug.

He knew better, though.

“But _Alex_ ,” Kara whined again, blinking up at her foster sister with those exaggerated puppy dog eyes that never failed to buckle her resistance. “Please?”

Winn was pretty sure that any other person would have had a gun pointed at them for continuing to stop Alex from working out this problem, but Kara just pouted and pointed at the tablet. Grinding her teeth, Alex snatched the electronic device from Kara’s fingers and looked at it.

After not even a minute of studying it, she shoved it back in Kara’s arms. Then, she turned to Winn.

“Superman looks like a five-year old in footie pajamas. Proper Kryptonian uniforms always featured a splash of color on the middle to signify the core strength of their House. Astra and the others wore the uniform of guards, hence the solid black coloring.” She turned back to her writing. “Just put her in the damn undies, Winn.”

Kara gasped. “They're not undies!”

Winn sniggered.

Before any of them could say another word, their earpieces all started speaking simultaneously, calling them to the command center. Cadmus had struck again.

As they hurried out of the lab, Winn wondered how the people of Cadmus got out of bed every morning. Prejudice was one thing, but knowing that people like Alex and Kara were on your tail? He shuddered at the thought. Clearly, those Cadmus dopes had no sense of self-preservation.

 

-

 

Sometimes, Winn was glad he didn't have to go out into the field. He was much more comfortable monitoring whatever was happening from the command center, especially when there were big goons with alien guns on the loose. He was smart, but he wasn't sure he wanted to test his intelligence in direct physical combat.

He had no idea how Alex did it, and he winced in sympathy as he saw a blast of energy graze her shoulder. He’d been so focused on creating a suit for Kara, he hadn't ever considered that Alex might need one, too.

His tablet rested on the table next to him, so he added the thought to his list. The regular DEO fabric was giving Winn anxiety, watching Alex jump around in it.

“One more guy coming in from the left, Supergirl,” he quickly said into the microphone, breathing a sigh of relief when Kara twirled away and the red ray passed by her harmlessly. Though Alex’s sluggishly bleeding shoulder was worrying him.

He winced every time one of the bad guys shot off a blast of energy, and he let out a quiet breath of pain when Kara was hit in the side.

“Are you quite alright, Mr. Schott?” J’onn asked, suddenly standing behind him.

A part of Winn wanted to turn around and throw his arms around the giant man until the terrible things were over, but he refrained from doing so. Instead, he simply nodded and held up a thumbs up.

“Peachy, sir,” he squeaked out, promising himself that he’d talk to Alex about developing studier material for Kara’s suit. And for herself. And every other person at the DEO, goddamnit. If he had to swaddle them all up in bubble wrap personally, he’d do it.

He appreciated the little clap on the shoulder he received from J’onn. And no one scolded him or reacted negatively at all when he cheered at the sight of Alex decking a guy in the face and Kara shooting one of the blaster guns out of a second dude’s hands with her heat vision. Though he cleared his throat a little as he let his hands sink back down to the control board in front of him. He hadn't quite grasped how to conduct himself at The Secret Government Agency, yet.

It didn’t take long to bring down the third gunman, and Winn did a little dance in his chair when he heard J’onn call everyone back to the base.

“High fives for everyone!” he called, turning around and holding up his hand for someone to slap. When no one did, he looked from face to face, trying to work out who would be most likely to indulge him. Everyone at the DEO seemed to be supernaturally stuffy, which was another thing he’d need to work on.

When Mon-El wandered onto the scene, Winn figured he’d do.

 

-

 

“She really is strong,” Mon-El said with more surprise than Winn liked as they watched Kara, Alex and the rest of the agents from on scene walk in with the alien ray guns in their arms. The very _human_ bad guys had been deposited at National City’s police station. “On Daxam, she would have been prime mating material.”

Winn, who was checking to make sure Kara took Alex along to the med bay after depositing the alien weapons in the hands of other agents, winced at their new arrival’s words.

“Don’t be rude,” he mumbled, thinking back to that phase of his life where he’d been crushing on his friend.

“It is the highest compliment,” Mon-El said with some confusion, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “Not only does her face possess a pleasing symmetry, her thighs also have the perfect girth to--”

“Ohmygod, stop!” Winn said, slapping both hands over Mon-El’s mouth as Alex and Kara passed by them. They weren’t walking too close to them, but Winn was ever-aware of Kara’s superhearing, and even though Alex wasn’t supposed to have enhanced senses, he sometimes thought she did anyway. Just to spite him. “Do you want to die?”

Mon-El mumbled something from beneath Winn’s hands, but then he shook his head when Winn just kept staring at him.

 

-

 

Sitting on a stool next to the command table, Winn had his chin placed on his hand and was staring into the med bay, watching as Kara softly and gently rolled up the sleeve of Alex’s polo shirt. He was partly thinking about how best to reinforce fabric without making it too uncomfortable to work in, and partly feeling envious of the familial relationship he was observing.

He watched as Alex smiled gently as Kara disinfected the wound with a cotton swab, then followed Kara’s thumb as it tenderly stroked the skin just below. He grinned when she leaned forward to press a soft kiss there.

What he saw next surprised him.

Something flickered in Kara’s eyes, and when she righted herself, there was a different look about her. A way she held herself that was strange, and Alex seemed to notice it, too. Her mouth opened, and Winn thought he saw her speak Kara’s name.

A second later, her mouth wasn’t entirely visible anymore.

Winn blinked.

“Is this part of the treatment?” Mon-El asked as Kara cupped both of Alex’s cheeks and pulled her into a deep, open-mouthed kiss. “Maybe that is why Kara barely reacted to it when I kissed her.” He scratched at his own chin, while Winn jumped to his feet.

Alex’s hands were wrapped around Kara’s neck now, and Kara had lifted her up and into her arms.

“Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh,” he muttered to himself as he fumbled for his earpiece and the right frequency on his radio. In the meantime, Kara walked Alex over to the _glass_ wall of the med bay and pressed her up against it.

Neither one of them seemed to be in their right minds.

“Mayday, mayday, we have a serious situation in the med bay right now,” Winn said quickly as he shuffled in front of Mon-El and placed his hand across the other man’s face. “I need some help here, okay, something is wrong with Agent Danvers and Supergirl.”

He chanced another glance back and regretted it almost instantly as he saw Kara’s hand disappear between their bodies.

“We need to clear the floor _right now_ ,” he squeaked, leaving Mon-El behind to shoo the other agents who were going about their business away from the med bay. “And please, for the love of-- shut off the security cameras.”

When J’onn finally reappeared, Winn was a mess.

He had refused to turn back towards Alex and Kara, and Mon-El - who had been stupid enough to try and go inside the med bay to break apart the two women - had been hit in the shoulder with a blast of heat vision bad enough to knock him through several walls.

“I am so glad you’re here,” Winn said, steadfastly keeping his back to the med bay. “Please tell me you know what the hell is going on.”

For a moment, J’onn glanced at where Winn assumed Alex and Kara had moved to complete nudity. His facial expression didn’t change, and Winn felt a renewed sense of appreciation for the man’s emotional control.

“Red kryptonite,” he stated simply, before producing a small gun from his holster. “Looks like Cadmus tried to recreate what happened last year.” J’onn shook his head. “I don’t think they had access to Lord’s research into the topic, or this would have turned out differently.”

In this very moment, they heard a particularly loud moan, and Winn almost ran.

“Can you please fix it? And explain to me why Alex is just going along with everything?” Wringing his hands, Winn walked backwards as J’onn stepped closer to the door of the med bay. No way was he getting Alex and Kara’s naked bodies imprinted on his retinas.

“Cadmus didn’t simply work with red kryptonite, they also opened up those alien weapons. It’s entirely possible that something entered Agent Danvers’s bloodstream when she got grazed.” He grasped the handle of the door. “Good job getting everyone out of here, Agent Schott.”

Giving another thumbs up - this one far less enthusiastic - Winn closed his eyes and waited for J’onn to walk inside.

 

-

 

There were hickeys on Alex’s neck.

So many.

So, so many.

Her hair was sticking up in odd places, but at least she was wearing her clothes. As for Kara, she looked sheepish, and her hair was a little mussed, but there were no other signs that she’d just had very public sex at her place of work. Or that she’d been interrupted by a man she viewed as somewhat of a father figure.

Winn wasn’t sure how they were all calmly talking about the situation, and how Alex hadn’t yet gouged out everybody’s eyes for having witnessed her in a less than badass position. He was desperately trying not to think the words _bottom_ and _top_ in relation to his two friends.

“I thought we’d destroyed their stash of kryptonite,” Alex said, arms crossed over her chest. There was a hickey on the side of her jaw that stretched when she clenched it. An overwhelming urge rose in Winn’s chest to go and get Alex’s make-up for her so she could cover it.

“They must have acquired more of it. I’m sad to say it is not entirely impossible to buy kryptonite on the black market. Not for people who know what to look for,” J’onn said matter-of-factly, his hands placed on his waist. The casual way everyone was acting was throwing Winn off his game. “Our first priority right now should be to work up a strategy to counteract further red kryptonite attacks.”

“Agreed.” Alex nodded. “I’ll get started on a better way to help Kara than to shoot her.”

When she walked away, Winn noted that there was a certain stiffness to her steps, like… she was _sore_.

“I’ll, um, help,” Kara offered, quickly following after Alex without a glance in either Winn’s or J’onn’s direction. Just before they rounded the corner, Winn spotted Kara’s hand shoot out and clasp Alex’s tightly.

Something in his chest unclenched.

 

-

 

The following day, Winn looked up from his reading just in time to see Alex and Kara share a brief kiss before they separated. While Alex walked off in the direction of the lab, Kara almost floated over to where Winn had been looking into the latest research the DEO had been conducting on alien-proofing their uniforms.

“Hey,” Kara said cheerily as she floated onto the chair next to him, “I thought we could talk about the redesign of my suit. You still owe me a new sketch.”

Blinking a few times in confusion, Winn pointed at the spot where he’d just witnessed the unfamiliar show of affection, then back at Kara, then back at the spot.

“Um, you-- Alex--” he stuttered, amazed when Kara actually _blushed_.

“Yeah, we talked about it, and…” She shrugged and looked over to the med bay, a soft smile sliding onto her lips. “I didn’t want to hide my feelings anymore, and Alex…” She shrugged again. “You know how she is. She’s been suffering silently, because she didn’t want to _make me uncomfortable_.” She put the last three words of her sentence into air quotes, then rolled her eyes. “I’ve been terrified of red kryptonite ever since-- you know.”

He nodded.

“But, this time, I don’t know… The only inhibition it seemed to strip away was my fear of being honest.” Kara grinned, her happiness almost making her glow. Winn didn’t think he could ever unsee or unhear what had taken place the day before, but he tried to let it go. If it made Kara and Alex happy, he would gladly try to forget those terrible twenty minutes.

Before he could nod again, Mon-El wandered into the room. His shoulder had healed, though he still flinched a little when he saw Kara. Without another word, he scampered off in the direction he’d come from.

While Kara buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, Winn finally laughed out loud at the whole ridiculous situation. He laughed even more when Alex wandered back out from around the corner with a mug in her hand, and barely managed to set it down before Kara had pulled her in by the waist to nuzzle at her bicep.

With a shake of his head, he pulled out his tablet and started in on the new sketch of Kara’s uniform.

This time, he’d make sure to include the red undies.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! I was originally going to make it more explicit and from alex or kara's perspective, but then i thought *shrugs* meh, why not make it funny instead! 
> 
> poor winn had to suffer as a result.
> 
> if you want to support me, find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay xoxo


End file.
